UhOh! Selphie Wants To Rule The Pixie Stix Factory
by Keiry
Summary: Selphie's wants to rule the Pixie Stix Factory! Oh no! She is going to do anything to rule it...ANYTHING! What if people stand in her way? What if she doesn't get to rule it? Only Hyne knows....only Hyne knows....
1. Chapter 1

****

I am sorry it's so short. I haven't been really overly hyper lately ;_; Forgive me all fans of evil hyper insanity. Lionheart1, I'm starting The Adventures of Squall and His Bunny Friends real soon! 

UhOh! Selphie Wants To Rule The Pixie Stix Factory! 

-Chapter One- 

Selphie happily skipped down the halls of Balamb Garden, slinging her jump rope around. 

Selphie: *off tune* lalalalala...Oh lookie! A Pixie Stix! *picks up Pixie Stix*

THE END.

****

Is everyone HAPPY? It's Lovely, isn't it?

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

So I lied. here it is:

UhOh! Selphie Wants To Rule The Pixie Stix Factory! 

-Chapter One- 

Selphie happily skipped down the halls of Balamb Garden, slinging her jump rope around. 

****

Selphie: *off tune* lalalalala...Oh lookie! A Pixie Stix! *picks up Pixie Stix and twirls it around* Hmm...*sniffs it* OH YEAH! QUISSSSTTTYYY!!!! *runs to Quistis*

****

Quistis: *vein pops* Y-Yes...Se...lphie? *eye twitches as she grits her teeth*

****

Selphie: Didja get me my PIXIE STIX?!

****

Quistis: *grits her teeth as she drops the shopping bag from her arms* No...Selphie...I...forgot...

****

Selphie: *eye twitches* WHAT?!

****

Quistis: *is afraid* I...forgot...

****

Selphie: DIEEE! *chokes Quistis with her jump rope*

****

Quistis: X_x

****

Selphie: Oops. Did I do that? *shrugs and skips off*

Selphie reaches the............uh..........Magic portal thingy of sugar and ultimate ever-lasting happiness for sunny happy yellow wearing people in her Dorm. 

****

Selphie: ooh! Magic portal thingy of sugar and ultimate ever-lasting happiness for sunny happy yellow wearing people! Yeeeeeeesss...My plan is working....

****

Hamster In The Cage on the Desk: What plan?

****

Selphie: Hrm...I don't have one...I know! Let's stroke our chins sinisterly as we think up an evil plot to go along with our Magic portal thingy of sugar and ultimate ever-lasting happiness for sunny happy yellow wearing people!

****

Hamster In The Cage on the Desk and Selphie: *stroke their chins sinisterly as they think up and evil plot to go along with their magic portal thingy of sugar and ultimate ever-lasting happiness for sunny happy yellow wearing people* 

__

...In the Cafeteria of disgusting processed hotdogs injected with preservatives to keep them good...

****

Zell: *eating disgusting processed hotdogs injected with preservatives to keep them good* wrtiuegigwgiugakhfwiegfiwgf!!

****

Irvine: *polishing his shiny rifle of evil menacing death* MUAHAHAHA!

****

Quistis: *lying on the floor, dead.*

****

Rinoa: *trying to trick Squall into putting down his bunny plushy*

****

Squall: NO! YOU CANNOT TAKE MR. BUNNY! NEVER!

__

What is Selphie and The Hamster In The Cage on the Desk's evil plot to go along with their magic portal thingy of sugar and ever-lasting happiness of sunny happy yellow wearing people? What is with the disgusting processed hotdogs injected with preservatives to keep them good? Why is Squall obsessed with his bunny plushy? Why isn't Seifer in the picture? Will the insane authoress revive Quistis? 

I don't know...But I can tell you this: IT WILL GET MUCH FUNNIER AND MUCH MORE INSANE! MUHAHAHA!

I want everyone to notice Lionheart1 and TheVoices1, 2 of the most insane people on ff.net. THEY ISH COOL! 


	2. Chapter 2

****

^^ I left this story soooo long ago! lol! ^_^ I'm back and ready for hyper ness!

Chapter 2

Selphie and the Hamster In The Cage On The Desk had come up with an evil plot to go along with their magic portal thingy of sugar and ultimate ever-lasting happiness for sunny happy yellow wearing people! 

****

Hamster In The Cage On The Desk: *snickers*

****

Selphie: *snickers*

****

Hamster In The Cage On The Desk: *giggles*

****

Selphie: *giggles

****

Hamster In The Cage On The Desk: *laughs*

****

Selphie: *laughs*

****

Hamster In The Cage On The Desk: *chuckles*

****

Selphie: *chuckles*

****

Hamster In The Cage On The Desk: *cackles*

****

Selphie: *cackles*

****

Hamster In The Cage On The Desk: *snorts*

****

Selphie: *snorts*

****

Hamster In The Cage On The Desk: Okay, Sensei Selphie, now what?

****

Selphie: Uhm...We stroke our chins sinisterly again until we think up a _real_ plot!

****

Hamster In The Cage On The Desk: OK! But first...can you let me out of this cage on the desk?

****

Selphie: SURE! *lets Hamster in the cage on the desk out of the cage on the desks and sets it on her shoulder*

****

Hamster: Ham-ha!

****

Selphie: Uh, this isn't Hamtaro. 

****

Hamster: Aw...

****

Selphie: Let's...RULE THE PIXIE STIX FACTORY! 

****

Hamster: Ham-ha! I MEAN OK!

****

Selphie & Hamster: *run off to get the Hammy-Sticks factory...I MEAN PIXIE STIX FACTORY!

**__**

Somewhere on Earth in Balamb in the garden...er...the Cafeteria!

Zell: *eating disgusting processed hotdogs injected with preservatives to keep them good* wrtiuegigwgiugakhfwiegfiwgf!!  
  
**Irvine: ***polishing his shiny rifle of evil menacing death* MUAHAHAHA!  
  
**Quistis: ***lying on the floor, dead.*  
  
**Rinoa: ***trying to trick Squall into putting down his bunny plushy*  
  
**Squall: **NO! YOU CANNOT TAKE MR. BUNNY! NEVER!

****

Mr. Bunny: Didn't this happen already?

****

Zell: fewueirfhrk

****

Rinoa: He means yea. 

****

Squall: AHHH! MR. BUNNY TALKS! *hugs Mr. Bunny*

****

Mr. Bunny: *stuffing pops from his ears*

****

Squall: AAH! MR. BUNNY DIED! NOOO! *cries*

****

Cafeteria: O.o

****

Squall: *sniffles and hugs broken Mr. Bunny* THE CAFETERIA MAKES FACES?! *cries more*

****

Cafeteria: O.O

****

Squall: AAHHH! MR. BUNNY GO! *throws bunny at cafeteria wall*

****

Cafeteria: x_X

****

Squall: *stands proud* And the day is saved thanks to Squall and Mr. Bunny! *hugs Mr. Bunny*

  
**Cafeteria: **X_X

****

Irvine: HEY! I HAVEN'T TALKED TODAY!

Rinoa: ...Now you have...

****

Squall: KILL! *throws Mr. Bunny at Rinoa*

****

Rinoa: *suffocates on plushy stuffing* X_x *dies*

****

Squall: AAH! RINNY! *cries* LOOK WHAT YOU DID MR. BUNNY! *chokes Mr. Bunny*

****

Mr. Bunny: x_X

****

Squall: AAHH! MR. BUNNY! *hugs*

__

Will Squall and Mr. Bunny go on a killing spree? What will Selphie and the Hamster do? Will they rule the Pixie Stix factory?


End file.
